Flowers
by Peace.Love.Twilightttt
Summary: One-shot. Emmett asks Edward for some advice to impress Rosalie...


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Dammit!**

"Edward?" Emmett asked, shifting in his chair nervously.

"Mmm?" I replied, distractedly twirling a lock of Bella's silky hair as she watched TV.

"Ummm…" I looked up, surprised at his nervous tone of voice. "Can we talk outside?"

I sighed. Emmett sounded and looked genuinely nervous, so I agreed. I kissed Bella briefly on the lips and followed Emmett out of the door.

After making sure we were out of earshot of anyone in the house, vampire or otherwise, I said "Yes?" my voice burning with curiosity.

"I want to surprise Rose by getting her a bouquet of flowers. The thing is, I don't know which ones to get for her and you're good at the romantic stuff, so I wanted to know if you had any ideas of what types to get her." He explained, looking supremely embarrassed.

I felt my jaw slacken. I was caught off guard. _Emmett_ was asking me for romantic advice? Me, the 107 year old virgin, as he reminded me constantly with his merciless teasing. But I was flattered that he had asked me for help and it would no doubt hurt his feelings if I laughed in his face, so I decided to leave the teasing for later.

"Why don't we go to the florists and see what they have for sale? We could ask one of the staff members for a suggestion." I offered. It wasn't much, but it was a start.

"Awesome! Let's go!" Emmett was obviously more impressed with my idea than I was.

"Okay, just let me tell Bella." I rushed inside and said goodbye, before giving her a quick kiss.

Emmett was waiting impatiently in the car. "Jeez, how long does it take for you to say goodbye?" He muttered, and I shot him a warning look. I was doing him a favour after all. He seemed to remember that, and shut up as we sped down the road, more than fifty kilometres over the speed limit.

We pulled up outside 'Jill's Flower Creations', the only florist in the whole of Forks. Sad, I know. Emmett marched in confidently straight up to the counter as I followed behind, all traces of his previous embarrassment vanished. There, a woman in her late sixties sat, busily arranging a bouquet of tulips and violets. I assumed she was Jill. She had silver-grey hair that framed her kindly face. As she heard us approaching she looked up, and a greeted us with a friendly smile.

"How can I help you?" She asked warmly.

"I'm looking for some flowers for my wi-" I elbowed him in the ribs.

"Girlfriend, idiot!" I hissed under my breath, too quickly and lowly for human ears to catch. No one in Fork's knew Emmett and Rosalie were married, apart from our family and Bella, obviously.

"My girlfriend. I wanted to surprise her." I could tell from Emmett's thoughts that he added the second part of information to distract Jill from the earlier close call. _What a lovely idea, it's not often these days teenage boys buy flowers for their girlfriends. occasions. How sweet of him,_ Jill thought, impressed.

"Tell me a little about how you feel about her and what she's like. Then, I'll find the perfect flowers for her." Jill said.

I couldn't help smiling at her method. It wasn't often that shop assistants would put so much effort into selling their products. Often they just shoved the most expensive thing they had into your hands and tried to persuade you to buy it. Emmett was surprised as I was, but he shrugged and began.

"She's the most beautiful person in the world," Literally, I couldn't help thinking. "And I love her very much. I want to spend every day of my existence with her. She makes my life so much better…" I could see this was going to take a while, so I browsed the shop until I heard Emmett finishing up.

"So, yeah. That's it." _What a sweet boy, they are obviously very much in love_, though Jill fondly. "All right, give me a few minutes to choose the flowers." She said to Emmett as she bustled away.

"I have chosen five different flowers for the bouquet," she began, as she expertly started arranging the flowers. "Each flower has an important meaning to it. Firstly, I chose the Calla Lily which represents splendid beauty. From what you've described this sounds like her. Next, I chose the Gloxinia. This flower symbolizes love at first sight. The third flower is Lavender. This flower stands for devotion. I chose this because you sound very devoted to each other." Jill gestured to each of the flowers as she named them. She pointed to a bunch of small, delicate looking white flowers. "These flowers represent sensuality. They are called Spanish Jasmine. And last but not least, I am adding a few peach - coloured roses. They represent desire. I'm sure this is something you both feel for each other." She added, winking at Emmett. He grinned back, completely unabashed.

If only she knew exactly how much they desired each other, I couldn't help thinking slyly. I grimaced, thinking of the noises the rest of the family often have to endure while Rose and Emmett have express their desire for each other.

Jill handed over the flowers and Emmett accepted them enthusiastically. "Thanks so much for your help!" He exclaimed happily. "How much will they be?" Emmett paid, leaving a _very_ generous tip. I didn't complain. She had helped us find the perfect flowers.

As we climbed into the Jeep, Emmett handled the flowers as though they were as fragile as glass. "Hey man, thanks so much for the idea. Jill was so nice! Do you think Rose will like them?" For the first time since leaving home, doubt had crept into his voice. Emmett was so eager to please Rose, but it was the same for all us Cullen men. We all loved our spouses so much and would do anything for them.

"She'll love them. I'm sure." I said with as much conviction and sincerity I could muster up. He seemed satisfied, and hummed a tune the rest of the way home. I sat back and thought about my beautiful Bella, who would be waiting at home for me. I began drumming my fingers on the dashboard in anticipation. "Dude, will you _please_ stop that, you're making me anxious." Oops! With great self control, I placed my hands on my lap and looked out the window. We were nearly home anyway.

As we drove closer and closer to the house, Bella's scent became stronger. As soon as Emmett hit the breaks, I was out of the car and inside the house. I saw her and my breath caught in my throat. God, she was beautiful. Her long, lean legs, deep brown eyes and her long chestnut hair that was as soft as silk. No wonder most of the guys in our senior year had contemplated asking her out at some point.

Bella suddenly looked up from her book - Wuthering Heights, of course - and ran over to me. Well, she attempted to, tripping just before she reached me. I caught her half way to the ground. I couldn't help relish the closeness we shared as I held her. She really was the most precious thing in my life. And, she loved me back. I could hardly believe it as I inhaled her nearly irresistible scent.

She pressed her lips to mine and we shared a soft kiss. Bella wished we could go further, and I did too; however I also knew that there was no way I was going to put Bella's life in more danger than it already was.

Then of course, Emmett had to come barrelling through the door, ruining the moment. Bella's eyes lit up with curiosity when she saw the flowers. "Who are the flowers for?" She asked her doe-eyes wide with curiosity.

I gently pressed my finger to her lips and Emmett whispered "Shhh…" I checked Rose's thoughts quickly. Nope, she hadn't heard my Bella. I shook my head at Emmett, and he looked visibly relieved. Rosalie was upstairs deciding whether or not grey was the new black.

Poor Bella still looked confused, and her face was scrunched up in the most adorable manner as she tried to figure out what was going on. Instead of staring at her, something I was sorely tempted to do, I mouthed 'They're for Rosalie' to her. The confusion that had previously been clouding her face cleared immediately.

She tapped Emmett on the arm. 'Good idea' she mouthed and gave him the thumbs up. 'Thanks' he mouthed back. I couldn't help smirking at the ridiculous situation. Here Emmett, Bella and I were, having silent conversations about flowers.

It was the moment of truth. "Rosie!" Emmett yelled up the stairs, even though Rosalie would have heard him if he had spoken at normal volume. It was a habit many vampires had developed during their human years that stuck even after they had changed, like breathing.

"Coming, Em!" She replied, and a second later she appeared at the top of the stairs. "What is it?" She asked, curiously as she noticed Emmett was hiding something behind his back.

"Come down and you'll find out!" Emmett teased. She flew down the stairs, and when she reached Emmett, he presented the flowers to her with a flourish.

"Ahhh!!" She squealed, thrilled at the flowers. "You haven't given me flowers for twenty years. They're absolutely beautiful!"

"Just like you," Emmett added.

"Thank you so much!" Rosalie said, beaming with delight. She made her way toward the kitchen so she could put them in some water.

I nudged Emmett. "Explain to her the meanings."

He took my advice and followed her into the kitchen, reciting the meanings as he went. When he explained love at first sight, they reminisced for a while and Rosalie twirled so he could see her outfit when he mentioned her splendid beauty.

I didn't want to be near them when Emmett told her about desire, so I scooped Bella up in my arms, muttered a quick goodbye to the couple and drove her home, deciding to stay the night.

Alice, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme would get a shock when they returned from their hunting trip! I couldn't resist smirking at the mental image I got. "What?" Bella asked, inquisitively. I explained to her and she giggled all the way to her house. Yes, I was definitely staying at my angel's house that night.

**THE END**

**A/N: Please review! It would make my day: D Oh and sorry if I got any of the flower meanings wrong, I just looked them up on the internet quickly lol. **


End file.
